Of Blades and Bunnies
by Drag00nite47
Summary: Just your run-of-the-mill cross between Zootopia and the Knights of the Round Table. Rated M for explicit language, alcoholic usage, and sexual themes.
1. Prey and Prejudice

Note: This is my first ever fanfic that I have ever written, so if you have tips or criticism, please let me know via review or pm. That being said, if you don't like what I've written, don't read it.

Note 2: Thanks so much to everyone standing by me during the writing of this. It means a lot to me.

Note 3: Finally, this will be rated M for explicit language and sexual themes. (There is no sex in this fanfic. I don't roll like that.)

Also, I own neither Zootopia, nor Arthur or the Knights of the Round Table.

That being said, Let's Get Started!

P.S.) Magic will be a prominent theme here. You don't like it, You don't read it.

Final Note: There is an irritating word in this story. Here's it's pronunciation.

Arfeudutyr: (Ar - few - dy- tear)

Chapter I: Prey and Prejudice

The air was crisp as the sun was rising. A fox with red fur was laying against a tree, slowly waking up, when he heard a scream. Immediately, he rose and followed the / br / Meanwhile, a rabbit was scared for her life. The little rabbit ran through a forest, praying that she lost the wolves who were chasing her. However, when she checked behind her, she tripped over a tree's root. When she hit the ground, she heard a snap and felt a sharp pain in her ankle. As she fell to the ground, she could hear the wolves laughing at her misfortune.

"What's the matter? Don't be scared, little bunny.", said the first wolf.

"Yeah, we don't wanna hurt you, we just wanna have a little fun before we take you back to the capital.", said the second one, with lust in his eyes.

She tried to reason with them. "Please, you know his claims aren't true, you saw him give the sword to me!", she said.

"I just saw you running away with the sword. Now, let's get down to business." The first wolf said.

"What seems to be the problem here, officers?"

The rabbit turned to see a fox in leather armor calmly walking towards her. He smelled of pine needles and she reasoned that he had been sleeping out in the woods for a while. However, there was something about him that showed that he knew what he was doing.

"Nothing that concerns you, fox. Now why don't you hit the road?" He said the word "fox" with contempt.

"Well, seeing two wolves harassing an innocent bunny, and threatening her with indecent notions, I'd say that something's happening." The fox said calmly.

"Should've minded your own business, fox. Now, you're gonna get it!" The first wolf lunged at him, swinging a sword over his head. The fox quickly dodged it, and dealt a knee to the wolf's stomach, causing him to double over in pain.

The second wolf was preparing to fire a shot from a crossbow, when suddenly, the fox ran into the woods. Before he could even begin to look for his target, he saw a shadow in front of him. The fox in front of him suddenly grinned and said, "You really chose a bad day to be picking on innocent animals, didn't you?", before suddenly punching the wolf in his muzzle. The wolf hit the ground with a thud. However, in his dealing with the second wolf, he saw that the first wolf had gotten back up. The wolf raised his sword over his head, intending to strike the innocent rabbit while she was down. Using all of his ancestor's agility, he suddenly threw himself at the wolf, tackling him into a tree and knocking him unconscious. After he made sure that both wolves were knocked out, he went to check on the rabbit.

"Are you alright?", the fox said, with an incredible amount of concern, especially for a fox. The rabbit managed to say, "As good as I can be right now, considering the circumstances that I seem to be in. Besides, you did most of the work. Um, is it just me, or are they starting to move?"

The fox looked over to the wolves to see that, yes, they were indeed beginning to get up.

The fox looked over and saw a sword sheath laying next to the rabbit. Slowly, he picked the sheath up to see that it had a sword inside of it. "Stay here, miss. I'll take care of this."

The fox had a simple plan; when the wolves got up, they had two options. They could either leave peacefully, or they could try to fight and what the fox could do with a sword. However, as the fox began to unsheath the sword, he felt all of his strength leave him. As he fell to the ground, the soldiers began to stand upright.

"Well, see what happens when someone unworthy tries to wield a holy sword? Well, while you try to recover, we'll be having some fun with your friend." The wolves smiled at the prospect of seeing a rabbit naked. He raised his sword and said, " Let's do something about those pesky clothes." He shouted as he swung his sword, creating an energy blast.

The fox, quickly realising what was about to happen, dashed over to protect the rabbit from harm by using his own body as a shield, taking the whole blast. The rabbit, however, simply closed her eyes so she wouldn't see what happened.

When the rabbit opened her eyes, she was saw the fox, laying over her body, with a large wound across his stomach. She couldn't believe it! A fox was willing to take an energy blast for her? Maybe, just maybe, not all foxes were bad?

Suddenly, the sword laying on the ground began to glow, and appeared in the fox's paws.

"What the hell?" The wolves shouted.

"Beats me." The fox replied.

"Why is it allowing you to wield it? That sword has only ever been wielded by one knight: The evil knight Lancelot!" The first wolf said.

The other wolf said, "Don't you know anything? That sword gives power to those who protect those who need it most, idiot!"

"Is that so? Well, in that case, I'll just test it out myself!" The fox raised the sword over his head as if it weighed nothing, then swung it horizontally, creating a shockwave that sent the soldiers flying into a tree, knocking them unconscious once more.

Immediately after they regained consciousness, the soldiers ran away, shouting curses and claiming that they would return. The fox let them say what they would, knowing it would be a long while until they had the nerve to even think about returning.

"Are you alright?" The fox said to the rabbit? She appeared to be unhurt, but something could've happened before he got there.

"Better than I would've been." The rabbit replied. If it wasn't for him, she probably would've been in a very bad situation. She tried to stand, but as soon as she got up, her ankle gave out. As she fell, she closed her eyes, expecting to hit the cold, hard, ground. However, she instead felt a warm embrace. When she opened her eyes, she saw the fox holding her with both arms.

"You're not in a condition to walk right now. Do you know anyone with heading magic?" The fox asked her, clearly concerned for her wellbeing.

"No, not a lot of people out here know magic like that. And there isn't a village for nearly 2 miles in any direction." She replied.

The fox said, "Okay. Tell no one what I'm about to do. Understand?" The rabbit nodded with confusion. Swiftly, the fox pulled the rabbit into a passionate kiss. When the fox released her, she began to say, "What was that?"

The fox said, "Stand." And, to her surprise, the naive rabbit found that she could stand on her ankle without it giving out.

When asked how it was possible, the fox simply shrugged. "It's been an ability I've had for a while. I can heal other's using my own life's energy. Never really had a use for it until now. Anyways, I'll see you around."

The rabbit complained, "Where are you going?" Her voice was filled with concern for her savior's wellbeing.

"Why do you want to know? Don't you have a home to go to?" The fox said, sounding as though he didn't do anything really important.

"I do, but do you think that I can make it there on my own?" She responded, trying to sound afraid.

"Well, I guess I have no other choice but to escort you home. So, how far away is your home?" The fox asked, wondering how long he would have to protect her sorry behind.  
It shouldn't be more than a couple of miles south-east of here." The rabbit said.

"Okay, hop on." He said, bending over to allow her to climb onto his shoulders. 'Hop on. I'm hilarious' He thought, silently laughing at his unintentional pun. He was in for a long journey, and he knew it,

A.N.) Well, that was interesting, to say the least. What will happen on the way to Judy's home? Find out next time, in Blades and Bunnies: Chapter II!


	2. Avian Aggravation

Note.) Hopefully, you enjoyed Chapter I. If you didn't, stop lying to yourself. If you didn't enjoy it, you wouldn't be here, reading Chapter II.

Once again, I own nothing.

Again, another irritating word. Here you go.

Laundsallyn: (Laun - Sa - Lin)

Chapter II: Avian Aggravation

Nicholas Wilde has had one hell of a day. First, he's just relaxing against a tree. Then, he goes off to save some bunny he doesn't even know from some wolves! He knows he probably made some enemies in the capital city, Laundsallyn, but, he doesn't really care. After all, It's not like they're going to send animals after them, right?

Anyways, all Nicholas wants is to get this rabbit home, and go back to being alone. However, he felt slight drops on his arm. He looked to the sky, and saw a giant grey cloud in the sky. Quickly, he ran into the woods with the rabbit on his back. When he started moving, Judith asked, "What's wrong?" Nicholas quickly explained, "It's raining. Foxes don't have the strongest immune systems, so I can't afford to get sick right now. We should stay out here for the night." When he said that, the rabbit started to shiver. Nicholas took off his tunic, and said, "Here, put this on. It's not a blanket, but it'll do for tonight." The rabbit refused the tunic, with the argument that he had a weaker immune system than her, that she would be fine tonight. Finally, Nicholas said, "Well, can we make a compromise?" "Sure, Nicholas. How about this? You can keep your tunic, and I'll use you as a pillow. Sound good?"

Nicholas reluctantly shoo his head, and said, "Fine, that'll work." Nicholas began to lay down, and offered his tail to her. "Are you going to lay down or what?" Surprised at his offer, Judith suddenly got an idea. She laid down in front of him, and said, "This'll work for tonight."

Nick didn't know what happened. He offered her something to cover herself with for the night, and she wants to sleep next to him? All he did was save her; that's not reason for a reward! Well, maybe it did deserve a reward, and who was he to complain? Besides, her fur felt nice, soft, and... Wait, what? Why was he indulging in her beauty like so? He shouldn't be enjoying this, and yet, he didn't care that it was wrong. He enjoyed being in her company, and he knew that he would be there for her. "Always.", he whispered to himself.

Meanwhile, the rabbit was content with herself right now. She was sleeping next to the fox that took an energy blast for her. Plus, it didn't hurt that his fur was really fluffy... Wait! What was she saying? Why was she enjoying sleeping next to a, a fox? He's her natural predator! She should be terrified! And yet,there was something about him that somehow, calmed her, and made her feel, somewhat safe. Why did he make her feel safe? Maybe it was because he was willing to throw himself in harm's way to protect her? No matter why, she couldn't deny it. She was in love with a fox, and she could only hope that he felt the same.

Around an hour had passed, and Judith had already fallen asleep in Nicholas' arms. Eventually, Nicholas began to fall asleep as well, but, he heard a twig snapping, and jolted awake. However, when he looked around, he didn't see anyone. Convinced that someone was near, he pretended to go to sleep. When he heard claws touch the ground, he jolted up with Arfeudutyr, the blade shining as bright as the moon above. The foe he saw before was a being of avian descent, shrouded by a gray cloak. The being spoke with a feminine tone, clearly irritated. "AGH! That hurts! For the love of Lancelot, warn someone next time!" Nick replied, "Warn you? You scared the crap out of me! Who are you, and what do you want?" Upon hearing this, the avian frowned. "I apologize. I should've waited for the morning to come. But, now will work for you wake up your cohort?" When he heard this, he laughed. "She's not my cohort, I'm merely escorting her home. Nothing more, nothing less." What Nicholas didn't know was that Judith had been laying awake since Arfeudutyr shone. She had heard everything he just said, and ran off into the woods, crying her heart out.

Nicholas turned around to see Judith running into the forest, tears running down her face like a river. "Judith! I didn't mean that! Please, let me explain..." He turned to the avian and said, "Please excuse me, I need to go find her." The avian nodded in understanding. "Go find your friend. I'll be waiting."

Judith was filled with sorrow. She just found out that the only person she's ever loved besides her parents doesn't love her back. Suddenly, she saw a figure coming towards her. At first, she thought it was Nicholas, coming to apologize. But, then she noticed that the figure was too large to be Nicholas. As the being rose up onto two legs, she could clearly tell what the being was. Judith had a grizzly bear standing before her.

Nick then heard a scream, and the roar of a wild animal. Nick immediately ran in the direction of the sounds, leaping over tree roots and diving under low-hanging branches, determined to protect the one he loved.

Suddenly, Judith jumped out of a bush and landed on Nicholas. Nick could see that there was a red stain on his tunic. He quickly asked, "Judith, are you hurt?" Judith's response was without consideration. "Why do you care? You just want to get me home." Nick sighed and said, "Judith, the only reason I wanted to get you home was to protect you. I've lost too many people thinking they could handle more than they actually can. And I don't want to lose you." Judith was shocked. She thought that Nicholas didn't love her, but in reality, he loved her too much that he wouldn't be able to stand seeing her get hurt.

Then came the bear. Nick unsheathed Arfeudutyr and prepared to fight, but was surprised to see a volley of arrows fly from the forest. Somehow, they all managed to hit the bear, even the ones that missed somehow turned around and impaled its back. The bear fell over, clearly dead. Nicholas wasn't surprised when he turned and saw the cloaked figure standing there, a bow and arrow in it's talons. "Well, did I make a good impression?" Nicholas laughed. "You know, for a new Knight, you handle yourself pretty well." Judith's eyes widened in horror. "You mean she's an actual knight?" "Yeah, those soldiers I fought earlier today would be no match for her. She's the real deal, an actual Knight." It was at this point that the avian decided to chime in. "You should know all about being an actual Knight, don't you, Nicholas?" Judith looked at the avian with confusion. "What do you mean? Nicholas isn't a Knight." Nicholas chimed in. "Am I a Knight? No, no I am not. Was? Yes, yes I was. And it's due to my ignorance that I left, Victoria." The avian,,, apparently named Victoria said, "Nicholas, no one blames you for what happened to them. No one could've known what was going to happen when they got to the lake, and only the Lady there knows how she would react to what you said. Please, Nicholas. We need you back. Things have been terrible with Mordred as the king." When she said this, Nicholas looked up to see that her eyes were filled with tears that she was suppressing. Nicholas looked at her, gave her a swift hug, and said, "I'll make sure to think about it. Wait, MORDRED?"

A.N.) Well, that's it for Chapter II! Who exactly is Mordred? How did he become king? Where are decent knights when you need them? We may see, in the next installment of "Of Blades and Bunnies"!


	3. Unexpected Undertaking

Alright, Chapter III, here we go! In all honesty, I'm kinda surprised that I'm writing so much. Anyways, you're not here for my rambling, you're here to read my story!

As usual, I don't own anything.

Chapter III: Unexpected Undertaking

"Wait, WHAT? Nicholas, you never told me you were a Knight!" Judith's eyes were lit with fury. Honestly, Nicholas didn't see why it was such a big deal. Yeah, he was a Knight, but that's in the past! "Judith, I-" Suddenly, Judith cut him off. "Nicholas, why do you not tell me these things? First, please, don't keep any secrets from me. And second, who's that Mordred guy you were talking about?"

Nicholas put his hands on his head and began to explain. "Alright, Carrots. Mordred was an awful Knight, one of the first Knights of the Round Table. When Arthur went to duel Lancelot for the final time, he was accompanied by Mordred. However, Mordred was the only one who returned. When the other Knights questioned him about what happened, he said that he saw Lancelot kill King Arthur, and that when he did, he shot arrow after arrow into his chest, killing Lancelot. There was no one else who was there, so they had no choice to believe him.

Then, the enchantress, Morgan le Fey appeared,and said that Mordred was the next heir to the throne. When one of the Knights objected to the claim, Mordred had them executed for contempt. More and more followed after the first one. Eventually, Mordred began to recruit more Knights to replace the ones he had taken care of." Judith looked upon both of them with horror.

"That's horrible! Why did no one attempt to get rid of him?" Victoria said, "Well, I tried to once. However, he easily countered me and thought I was simply testing his abilities. 'Honestly, you must attack with more ferocity. You can't expect to kill anyone if you're aren't fighting with the intent to kill!' That fucking prick. Wish I could've killed him. World would've been better off without him." "Wait, so, about Nicholas being a Knight?", Judith said. "I WAS A Knight! I'm not one anymore! Why do people want me to be a Knight again?"

"Because, like I said, we need you. You're one of the only remaining decent Knights. Besides, Mordred's planning something big. None of us can stop him right now, and you're the only one with the potential to stop him." An idea came to Nicholas' mind, who slowly started to smile, and said, "There is another way. I could ask you-know-who to teach her how to fight." When she heard this, Victoria gasped. "You wouldn't! You know what she said, if she ever sees you there again, you're as good as dead!" Nicholas smiled, and said, "It's worth a shot. Besides, we don't have much to lose." "Besides our lives? You wouldn't dare go back there, and I know it!" Judith, tired of hearing them argue, decided to chime in. "Where exactly are you talking about?" Victoria decided to inform the rabbit of their intentions. "Nicholas' was talking about taking you to the Lady of the Lake, in order to have her train you in the art of swordplay. It's a bad idea, one that would probably get us all killed." "And yet, it's worth a try!" Victoria and Nicholas went back and forth arguing, so long that Judith decided to take matters into her own paws.

When Victoria and Nicholas were fiished arguing, they noticed a note on a tree stump. When Victoria read the note, she gasped, before stumbling backwards. "What is it? What's wrong?", Nicholas asked. Victoria responded, with tears in her eyes, "It's Judith. She went to go find the Lady of the Lake."

A.N.) Who exactly is the Lady of the Lake? What are her intentions? When will I write something decent? Find out in Chapter IV of, "OF BLADES AND BUNNIES!"


	4. Natalia's Deal

OK, so, after this chapter, I'm gonna take a break from writing this. Exams are coming up soon, so I may need a break from this to study. That being said, as soon as their over, I will continue to write this wonderfully horrific fanfic.

Like I've stated before, I own nothing.

Chapter IV:

Judith was running through the forest with a map. Thank Guinevere that Victoria had a map in her bag. She knew where she had to go. She had to go see the Lady of the Lake.

Meanwhile, Nicholas and Victoria were moving through the the forest at an alarming pace. Both of them knew what the Lady could do, and they knew that Judith was as good as gone if they couldn't stop her before she made it to the Lady.

When Judy finally made it to the lake, she was surprise to see the thick fog around her legs. She was more startled when she saw a figure walking out of the water. The figure appeared to be of feline descent. The figure spoke in a crisp, clear voice. "Who are you, and what is your business here?"

Judith was terrified, yet, she tried her best to sound confident. "My name is Judith Hopps. I have come here to ask a favor." "And what may that be?" the feline asked, geuninely curious as to what the rabbit's request would be. "I have been attacked by soldiers recently. I have also heard that you were the one who taught the Knight Lancelot how to use a sword." "You have heard correctly. However, how does this concern you?" "Miss, um, what should I call you?" The feline laughed wholeheartedly. "Please, Judith, call me Natalia. And please, drop the 'of the Lake'. It simply takes too much time."

Surprised at the forwardness of the feline, Judith said, "Um, Ok, Natalia. Anyways, Miss Natalia, I was going to ask if you could teach me the art of the sword." When she heard this, the feline had a serious look on her face. "Now, miss Hopps, I must warn you. My training is dangerous. There were many times when Lancelot almost died during training. Are you prepared to risk your life to learn this skill?"

When Natalia said this, Judith's mind thought back to just a few days ago, when Nicholas threw himself in harm's way to protect her. She was going to do this, to protect him. "Yes, I accept the terms of the agreement." They shook hands, but then, Natalia suddenly frowned. " People are coming. They followed you. You are my prisoner now."

As she said this, Judith could feel her hands being bound by water from the lake. "Wait! I didn't know that they were following me. Please, you have to understand." The feline grimaced. "If you don't know them, tell me and I will deal with them. If you do, though, tell me, and I will let you reason with them." Then, Judith heard the one thing she didn't want to hear; the one thing she would have loved to hear any other time. She heard the sound of Nicholas' voice. "Judy? Judy! Where did you go?"

When Natalia heard Nicholas' voice, all of her memories of that knight came flooding back to her again.

2 YEARS AGO

Nicholas was near the back of a group of forces. They were going to ask the Lady of the Lake for a favor. An evil knight had challenged King Arthur to a duel, and destroyed Caliburn, in front of the Knights of the Round Table. Needless to say, he didn't make it even 5 feet.

They were going to ask the Lady to repair Caliburn. The knights were slowly coming towards the lake, where the feline was casually waiting for the knights. "Hmm, the Knights of Laundsallyn? What brings you here?" The Knight at the head of the group spoke. "The King needs a favor. A knight destroyed his sword, Caliburn. He needs you to repair it, as soon as possible." "And what will happen if I do not agree?" The knight smiled. "Then we'll make you." When the feline heard this, she began to laugh. "Hey! What's so funny?" The knight growled. "If you haven't gotten it by now, I doubt you ever will. Yet, I will explain it to you. In my domain, I am almighty."

Nicholas watched in horror as he saw his comrades being impaled by tendrils of water, screaming in terror as they realized they were going to die.

Nicholas laid on the ground, crying in horror. He had just watched his comrades die at the hands of a being that could control water at will. And there was nothing he could do about it.

The feline noticed the fox crying on the ground. She frowned. 'Surely, a fox like him shouldn't be old enough to be in the army.' She slowly walked up to him and asked him what he was doing here. His response horrified her. "I joined the army because I had nowhere else to go." "Don't you have a family?" She asked. Nicholas said, "Only in the graveyard."

Natalia gasped. A fox, around 17 years old, working in the army because he had no where else to go? She couldn't stand it. Nicholas slowly stood and handed her a bag. When she looked inside the bag, she was shocked. Inside the bag were the parts to the King's sword. "Please, miss. Could you repair the sword?" "Why do you care about the KIng?" She asked, genuinely confused. He shouldn't care about anyone but himself. He slowly replied, "Maybe, if I return the sword to the King, I might be rewarded. Then I could support myself for a while!" Then he looked down. "But, that'll never happen. If I come back alone, they'll just think that I killed my comrades and wanted the reward for myself."

The feline suddenly hugged the fox. Caught in the feline's embrace, he began to cry again. The feline said, "I will give the king a new sword. One that is even better than Caliburn. I will escort you to the capital, and explain what happened. That way, they'll understand, and won't punish you for what I had to do."

The fox began to smile when he heard what she said. "Really? You'd do that for me?" "There's more, my little fox. I'll also teach you how to properly wield a blade." Nicholas asked, "Do you know how to use a sword?" "How did Lancelot get his title?" Lancelot du Loc, Lancelot... Of the Lake? You taught LANCELOT how to fight?"

The feline smiled. "Indeed I did. Does that answer your question?"

The fox began to cry again. When the feline looked at him again, though, she saw that he was smiling while he cried. "When do we begin?" he asked, choking back tears.

PRESENT TIME

Judith saw Nicholas slowly walk towards his surrogate mother. "Hello, Mother. How have you been?"

The feline smiled and walked towards the fox, holding a blade made of water. "You know, the usual. Simply waiting and observing."

The fox slowly looked up at the rabbit. "Mother, could you please release my friend?"

The feline frowned, disappointed in him. "Unfortunately, we have already struck a deal."

"What sort of deal have you two made?" Nicholas said, praying that she didn't make the deal he thought she made.

"She wanted to learn the art of the sword. I offered to teach her, and she accepted. Now, if you would please leave, I have a rabbit to teach."

"Mother, please. I need to protect her. PLEASE."

Natalia could see the sorrow in his eyes. However, she needed to test something before she made a decision. "Nicholas, I challenge you to a battle of wits. If you win, I will release her. If you lose,-" "I accept the challenge." Nick suddenly said. "You didn't let me finish. If you lose, she dies."

A.N.) WHOA! Ok, that escalated quickly. What sort of challenge will Natalia give Nicholas?

If you enjoy this, please pm, or review the story, just so I can know what people want. It also means a lot to me that over 300 people have already read this. I seriously hope you enjoy this.


	5. I'd Die to Save You

Ok, Chapter V. Honestly, didn't think people would like this. But, I'm not complaining.

OK, Once again, Here we go!

Chapter V: Life-Or-Death Decision

Nicholas stared at his surrogate mother, waiting for her to speak. She had challenged Nicholas to a challenge of life and death, with his and Judith's lives on the line. If he screwed up, they'd both...

Nicholas shook his head and focused on his mother. "So, what's the challenge? Do I have to fight something?"

Natalia laughed. "Oh, Nicholas, so quick to jump to conclusions. No, you will not be fighting anything. However, you will have to battle your own interests. I shall give you a problem, and you shall choose an option. It's that simple."

Nicholas nodded at his mother, and said, "Please begin."

Natalia said, "Well, one of you isn't leaving here alive. So, which one of you will die? You, or her? Choose wisely, my son."

Nicholas had an expression of horror on his face. His mother just placed his and Judith's life in his hands, and he can only hold one? He felt dread filling his heart. He could save Judith and let himself die, or he could kill Judith to save himself.

Natalia began to chuckle. "Hurry up, Nicholas, I don't know how long I can wait."

Nicholas didn't know what to do. There was no situation where they both would be safe. He was going to have to choose.

Suddenly, Judith said, "Just kill me. I'd give my life so you could live."

What Nicholas said shocked everyone. "My life isn't worth living without you."

Judith gasped. Nicholas truly did value her more than his own life.

Nicholas took out Arfeudutyr, and slammed it into the ground. He then got down on his knees, and said, "Mother, I choose to let Judith live. Strike me!"

Natalia frowned. "That wasn't what I was expecting. Oh well, I'll just take matters into my paws." She raised her blade, and pointed it at Judith. She then fired a blast of pressurized water at the helpless bunny.

Nicholas, seeing what she was going to do, moved as fast as he could, closing the distance as fast as he could. But he was too late. The blast of water hit the bunny dead-on. The bunny began to fall as the feline released her.

Nicholas caught the rabbit and held her closely. The rabbit asked him, "Why did you do it? Why would you want to protect me?" Nicholas said, "Because, without you, my life wouldn't be worth living. I'd give my life for yours, and you should know it."

Judith shuddered, knowing that it was all over. Then, Nicholas pulled her closer into a kiss. They stayed there for a while until Judith broke the kiss. She looked down to her chest, and saw that the place where the water had hit her had almost completely healed. Nicholas gasped. "My bloodline's healing power? God, I'm a dumb fox." Judith replied with, "Yeah, but you're MY dumb fox." "And you'll always be my sly bunny."

Natalia was crying. She thought that her Nicholas would never change, would only look for himself. And here he was, risking his life for one that he loved. Perhaps he had changed?

2 MONTHS AGO

Natalia was looking at her son, sitting on the ground. They both had cuts and bruises, however, Natalia had proved that she was still a better swordfighter than her son.

"Come now, my son. I believe that I have won this one." She offered Nicholas her hand. She helped him into his feet and pulled him into a hug. Afterwards, he said, "One more round?" Natalia shook her head and laughed. "You don't know when to quit, do you?" He raised his sword, taking a defensive stance. "Yeah, I guess I don't. But, that's just how I am. Not like I can change it." They began to fight again, blade meeting blade, sparks flying as the animals fought for their lives. Suddenly, Nicholas saw an opening, and took it. Moving close to the feline, he made a feint attempt to strike, allowing his mother to strike the blade, giving it more momentum when he swung it in the other direction. He heard a slash, and when he looked at his opponent, he saw a large cut across his mother's face. Natalia looked in awe at him, before touching the slash and wincing in pain. Nicholas stood there for a minute before asking if his mother was alright. She told him that she was alright, but inside, she was badly wounded. She saw that he would do anything to ensure his survival. So, she sent him on a quest; to find something worth protecting, to find something that he would hurt himself to save.

PRESENT DAY

Nicholas was holding Judith in his arms, apologizing profusely to her, for not being able to protect her, until she pulled him into another kiss. She smiled and said, "Nicholas, as long as you're with me, I will always be protected. Because I always feel protected when you're around."

Natalia smiled, and began to point at a bush. "And could you please tell your friend to come out from the bush?" Nicholas and Judith looked over to the bush in question to see Victoria looking over the bush, the top of her head slightly poking out. "Um, Nicholas, remind me to never get on your mother's bad side, like, ever!" All of them laughed.

When Judith was finished laughing, she asked Natalia a question. "So, when do we start training?" Natalia gave Judith a look of concern. "Are you really sure you want to do this? I mean, for someone of your stature, it may be difficult." Judith was irritated when she said this. "Think I can't do it?" Judith said, "When I set my mind to something, I WILL do it." Nicholas chimed in with, "And, I'll be there with her to make sure that she's safe. There's nothing to worry about, mother."

Natalia sighed. "Well, I guess you're ready to learn from the best. We begin tomorrow. But tonight, we party!"

A.N.) Ladies and Gents, that's all for now! Exams are coming soon, so I thought I would write a quick chapter so I wouldn't feel like so much of an butt for the next few weeks.

Anyways, see you next time!


	6. The Party

Chapter VI. It's been around a month since I uploaded the first chapter of this. And I'm thankful for the people in my life like ßicheal, and KatNat, for reading and being OC's in this horificly wonderous story. Thanks a lot, you guys inspired me to keep writing.

Anyways, Chapter VI. Where things slowly start to heat up again.

Chapter VI: The Party

The party was wonderful! Natalia granted Nicholas, Judith, and Victoria the ability to breathe underwater, so they could actually make it to the party's venue. When they got there, though, they could instantly tell that it was worth it.

For starters, there was an octopus up at a turntable (D.J. "Tenta-Cool", if memory serves correctly), other fish were making alcoholic beverages (Coral Daiquiri and Bloody Manta, to name some), and fish were already dancing impossibly fast, in contrast to the moderately paced music.

Victoria asked, "Why are they dancing so fast?" It was Nicholas who answered. "Tenta-Cool was blessed by the gods themselves. His music sounds like whatever the listener wants to hear. Cool, right?" Natalia said, "Nicholas, dear, why don't you take Judith to the dance floor with you? I want to have a word with your other friend. Sound good?"

Nicholas nodded, knowing what his mother was up to. "Come on, m'lady, let's go have the night of our lives!" "Nicholas, please, call me Judy, OK. It's what those who are close to me call me, OK?" "In that case, call me Nick, OK, Judy? It'll be my 'Nick-name', right?" Judy smiled at Nick's pun, and at him calling her by her nickname.

While Nick and Judy were on the floor, Natalia was showing Victoria around the lake. Victoria sighed in awe. "This looks beautiful!" Natalia went up to her and said, "It pales to your beauty." Victoria giggled. No one ever said anything like that to her, even her old partner. "Thanks, Natalia. Though, I must say, you look much better than me." Natalia whispered to Victoria, "Come with me, I have to show you something else. Something even more beautiful." Victoria wasn't sure, but she thought she heard a hint of lust in her voice. She decided to brush it off as just her combat nerves.

Nick and Judy were dancing together on the floor,when a fish came up to Judy. "HEy, wha, wha, whatcha name, baby?" The fish said, clearly drunk. Judy said, "Maybe you should go home, sir, you've had a lot to drink." The fish said, "Only if you come with me, baby...", and placed his fin on her arm. "No, I'm good. Im just here as a guest, I can't leave!" The fish suddenly sobered up. "I wasn't asking, doll, I'm telling! You're coming with me!" The fish felt a paw being placed on his shoulder. it looked around to see a fox standing there, looking threatening. "Let the lady go, mister. Before I have to do something I don't want to do." The fish tried to swing at the fox, only to have his fin caught by him. He was then thrown to the floor by the fox. "Anyone else want a round? No? Didn't think so." Judy jumped into Nick's arms. "Nick! Thank you. I'm gonna stay by you until this is over, that sound good?" Nick wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to stay with his favorite bunny.

Meanwhile, Victoria wasn't sure where Natalia was taking her. They had seen the fountain at the center of her castle, the tapestries in the corridors, wait, how did they get inside the castle? At first, she was showing her some nice sights, now they were in the castle? She looked forward and saw Natalia beckoning her into a room. When she walked in, she was stunned. Natalia was laying on a bed inside the room, obviously her bedroom. "Come here, my little owl. I have a present for you." When Victoria sat on the bed, she noticed it moved around her, conforming to her. "Is this a waterbed?" "Why, yes, yes it is. But, you're not here for that, you're here for this." And with that, she moved over to Victoria, and pulled her into a deep kiss. When Natalia released her, she asked, "What was that? And why? And, how did that feel so wrong, but so right?" Natalia responded calmly. "Well, that was a kiss, I gave you one because I like you a lot, and that's how they're supposed to feel." Victoria only had one question after that. "Can we do that again?" "Trust me, my owl, we can have much more than that..."

Nick was having the time of his life on the floor. He and Judy were dancing with everyone else. They were having a blast. But, Nick saw a hint of sorrow in Judy's eyes. "Judy, what's wrong? You look a bit down." Judy smiled at him. "Oh, it's nothing. Nothing to worry about." She began to look downwards, but Nick pulled her upward, so that she was looking into his eyes. They were a brilliant emerald green, in contrast to his red fur, and gray tunic. He said, "Judy, what's going on. You can tell me." She could feel tears filling her eyes. "Nick, I'm, I'm so sorry!" She said, pulling him into a hug and crying into his shoulder. "I'm sorry that I can't protect myself, and that you always jump in to protect me, and-" She was going to go on, when Nick suddenly hugged her too, beginning to cry as well. "Judy, I love you. I will always protect you, not because you can't protect yourself, but because I love you too much to not protect you. You mean everything to me, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you." Judy was in shock. The one animal she loved just told her that they loved her back. She stuttered. "Nick, I, I love you too." Nick held her hand and asked, "Judy, may I have this dance?" She blushed. "Are you sure you want a dance with this mess of a bunny?" Nick smiled, and picked her up. "More than anything in the world." As they were dancing, Nick felt as though all in the world was right. He had his bunny, and nothing could ruin this moment.

A.N.) Not gonna lie, I actually cried when I wrote this chapter. Seeing romances blossom really brings a tear to my eye. Anyways, that's Chapter VI. in the next chapter, Judy will begin training with Natalia. Also, what happened with Natalia and Victoria? I'll leave that to your imaginations. Anyways, I'll see you guys in Chapter VII!


	7. Judy's Pre-Training Trial

OK, I've been busy studying for final exams. Got 2 weeks until they're here, so this is going on the back burner. I love this story as much as my 8 followers do, but I love passing classes more. Anyways, this will probably be the last chapter until mid-June. I'll try to not leave a cliffhanger. That's just rude.

Anyways, Chapter VII.

Chapter VII: Judy's Pre-Training Trial

Judy woke up with a massive migraine. She felt soft fur around her waist. She looked around and saw they were in a room somewhere in the castle. She found Nick holding her waist, still sleeping. She nudged him a bit until he woke up. He said, still tired, "Is it time for training already?" Judy immediately froze. She had forgotten that they had training with Natalia this morning. "Nick, wake up! We've got training this morning!" "Nick panicked. "OH, CRAP! MOM'S GONNA KILL US!"

When they found Natalia, she was asleep with Victoria. Instead of waking her, they decided to go back to bed, rather than disrupt their teacher's slumber. When they went back to Nick's room, they laid down again, Nick's arms wrapped around Judy's waist, his tail being held by her like a pillow.

"WAKE UP, LAZYBONES!" Judy and Nick jumped up, startled by the sudden outburst. They looked around to see Natalia standing in her pajamas, clearly irritated. "I said we started training tomorrow morning. It's morning, and where were you? Laying together in bed, like you don't even care." Nick immediately jumped to their defense. "And yet, we got up before you, and decided to go back to bed and let you sleep with my friend." Natalia looked mortified. "Well, then, Let's just get to training, shall we?" She quickly said, still in shock that her son would call her out on an issue like that.

When Judy asked Nick what that was about, he shrugged and said, "Oh, my mom's a lesbian." Judy said, "Do you care about that?" "Not really. It's her business, who she's with, and besides, who am I to judge? I mean, I'm with a rabbit, for Guinevere's sake." Judy looked irritated with this. "And what is that supposed to mean, Nick?" "That a lot of people don't like the idea of animals like us being together. That they'd be worried for your sake, or worried that I'm just using you to get what I want."

Judy saw Nick's emerald-green eyes dim just a bit, before he mumbled something underneath his breath. Even with her excellent hearing, she couldn't hear what he said, yet she knew all the same. "Don't let them see that they get to you."

When the animals went outside, they saw Natalia whispering something to Victoria. They couldn't tell what she was saying, but they could see that it was urgent. Natalia quickly turned to them and said, "Before we can begin your training, we must first assess your skill. OK, Judith?" The rabbit nodded. "Yes, that will be alright. How will you assess it?" The feline purred. "I need you to spar someone. Let's see you against Nick, OK?"

Nick grimaced. He didn't want to go easy on her, because that would let his mother think that she was a decent swordfighter. On the other hand, he didn't to hurt her.

Judy said, "But I don't have a sword. How am I supposed to fight?"

Natalia said, "I have a weapon that you could use." She pulled a sword hilt from the surface, revealing it to be a sword with various runes enscribed on it's blade. Nick gasped in awe.

Nick said, "You, you fixed it?" Natalia smiled and nodded. He suddenly hugged his mom. When she looked up, she saw that he was crying a little bit. She brushed away his tears and handed the sword to him, who handed it to Judy.

Judy slightly gasped, and asked, "Is this, Caliburn?"

"The Sword of Selection? Yes, yes, it is. Fitting for someone like you. I can see it now; Judith du Loc, the Lady of the Lake, the Bunny Bladeswoman." Judy laughed when Natalia said this. "Certainly, I won't become that good, right?"

Nick chimed in with, "Well, she did teach Lancelot how to fight, and he was the only animal to ever beat King Arthur in a joust, so, she's a pretty good teacher."

When Judy had her armor on (made from a bunch of pillows, to cushion hits), she took Caliburn, and took a stance. Nick took an stance with a stick. Judy said, "NIck, aren't you supposed to have an actual weapon?" NIck replied, "And risk hurting you? No way! Besides, I know I can take you with a stick, let alone with a sword."

Judy scowled. She knew that he was more skilled than him, so she had to play to her advantages. He was bigger, and less nimble, so she had to wait for him to make his move, and quickly counter it.

Meanwhile, Nick was confused. Most other people that he fought tended to make the first move, but, he waited, thinking that she would make the first move.

Natalia was staring at the two fighters, impressed. Neither of them had made a move, and yet, they were battling in mind and spirit, a beautiful dance of slashes and parries, their spirits fusing and creating a beautiful balance.

Judy felt power continuing to grow inside her when she held the sword. She started to learn various slashes revolving around sheathing her sword. She also figured that she could use her sheathing the sword as a bait to get Nick to attack.

Suddenly, Judy sheathed her sword. Nick saw this as an opportunity, and dashed forward, holding his stick behind him. In an instant, though, the tables had turned. Judy was to Nick's back, her sword in front of her. Nick felt a cut on his side. He lifted his tunic to see a slight cut on his left side, and saw tiny drops of blood on Judy's sword.

Natalia said, "Where did you learn to use a sword like that? I've never seen someone so fast with a single slash." Judy frowned. "It just came to me. Suddenly, I just knew the technique of 'Iai' swordfighting"

"Iai? What's that?" Nick asked, clearly intrigued. Judy said, "Remember when I sheathed my sword? The 'Iai' Style of fighting involves quickly unsheathing your sword to make a strike, then sheathing it just as quickly, so it looks like you never struck."

Natalia was rather impressed. All she saw was Nick dashing towards her, and then she was on the other side of him. She said, "Could you demonstrate your technique on this tree?", pointing to a tree. Judy said, "Sure, I think." She turned back to Nick. She said, "And Nick, I wanted an indirect hit. This is what might've happened if I hit you directly." She readied herself, focused on her target, saw the distance, and...

She was behind the tree, and it slowly fell behind her, cleanly cut in two pieces. Nick's mouth was gaping. She was able to do that with a single sword slash? He couldn't even do that with an axe! Judy quickly bounded up to Nick and kissed him. "How's that for a 'weak bunny', eh, Nick?" "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

Natalia said, "Well, it looks like There's not much I can teach clearly know a lot. And you're able to wield Caliburn, so, I think you're ready for a challenge. However, you did forget the first rule of engagement." "Which is?" She said, confused. "Always try to defuse the situation first. Never start a fight if it's not necessary." "Ah, I understand completely."

"If it's not too much trouble, could you teach me how to fight, Natalia?" Natalia turned around to see Victoria, standing sheepishly. "Honey, I would be honored to teach you how to fight." Natalia walked away with Victoria, but not before shouting, "Go, do whatever you want. I'll be back in a while" over her shoulder. Nick and Judy grinned. They had a whole day to themselves. "So, what should we do, my handsome fox?" Judy said, letting herself fall into his arms. "Trust me, my beautiful bunny, I have a plan that you'll love." Nick said, twirling her in his arms.

Nick led her to his room in the castle and laid her down on his bed before shutting the door. They knew that Natalia wouldn't be back for a while, so they could do whatever they wanted...

A.N.) Tried not to leave a cliffhanger, OK? Anyways, that's all until mid-June. See you guys soon!


	8. Reviews, Please!

Dear readers, please review this story! I need you guys to tell me how I'm doing as a writer. It also helps me decide what to write for future chapters. So, please, tell me what you think. If you don't want to leave a public review, simply PM me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can

Sincerely, Drag00nite47


	9. Abduction and Realization

Ok, sorry about the hiatus. I'm still taking exams, but, I managed to write another chapter during the process of studying. Better usage of time than stressing over study guides. I'm proud of this chapter, although you probably won't be. Anyways, hope you like it!

Chapter VIII: Abduction and Realization

Judy woke that morning very well rested. She turned over to the fox laying beside her and slowly woke him up. "Last night was incredible, Nick", She said, to the waking fox. "You're telling me, Judy.", The fox said.

LAST NIGHT

Nick laughed as Judy hit him with a pillow. He was the one who suggested a pillow fight, so he wasn't surprised when she began to bombard him with pillow after pillow. Soon, Nick was forced to surrender. "How about this, if you accept my surrender, I'll be your servant for the next 24 hours. Sound fair?" The rabbit thought about the offer for a while. True, having Nick as a servant for the next 24 hours would be fun to watch, but, she didn't know if she had it in her to be cruel. In the end, though, she decided to accept the surrender. Her first order? He was forced to snuggle with her for the remainder of the night.

PRESENT TIME

Judy said, "Alright, Nick. You're a free fox. For now, at least." Nick grimaced. "And, when will you need my services again? Hopefully, before tonight, otherwise, I might not help." Judy smiled. "You'll see later. Now, I'm leaving. Need breakfast. You should get some too. You'll need it for later." She winked at him, with an evil look in her eyes.

Nick was gathering his things as he and his friends were preparing to leave the lake. They had stayed there for a few days, enough time to show Judy and Victoria around the beauties of the lake.

Then, Nick heard the clashing of metal. He looked outside to see Victoria and his mother sparring, Victoria using a sword and shield, his mother using two sticks as knives. Even with the sticks, his mother was fierce, taking every opportunity to strike at Victoria's shield, eventually knocking it out of her paws with a slash from both sticks. Thinking quickly, Victoria used the momentum she gained from the slash to swing her sword at Natalia. Natalia, however, saw this action when Victoria turned, and jumped back, allowing her to swing wildly and miss completely. She quickly jumped back into the fight, and pinned Victoria on the ground. "Well, that was fun, wasn't it?", Natalia asked, clearly amused. "Somewhat, although, the thought of you over me is rather appealing." Victoria said, with a sly look on her face.

Nick turned around quickly. He didn't want to see what that would turn into. As he went back to packing his things, his mind began to wander. First, to when he first met Judy, then to meeting Victoria and fighting the bear, then seeing his mom again, and fighting to protect Judy. He shook his head. Why did his mind always wander back to her? Why was he always thinking about her? Her perfect form, beautiful blue eyes, her long ears, her...

Damnit! There he goes again! Nick shook his head and said to himself, 'Why can't you see? You love Judy! Now, come on, just accept it.' Another voice in his head started to argue. 'Maybe you can't accept it because no one would accept it?' 'Who cares? As long as you're with the one you love, who really cares about what people will accept?'

Just then, Judy walked into his room. "Have you eaten yet?" She asked. "Not yet, I'm going to soon, OK?" She frowned. "NIck, I command you to go get something to eat." "Nick sighed and nodded. "Your wish is my command, master."

He went to the castle's kitchen, and looked for some oatmeal. When he was finished with his food, he went back up to his room, to find the door locked. There was a note on the door that said, "Wait here, I have a surprise for you."

Nick shook his head. "That bunny is just full of surprises." He sat against his door for 20 minutes, before the door suddenly opened. he fell against the floor, and got up to see Judy laying on his bed. "What's going on here?" "You're going to spend the day with me, that's what happening here." She opened her arms, and he crawled into the bed with her. They laid there for a couple of hours, until the sun was in their eyes.

They began to get up again, and went up to the surface for some fresh air. When they got up there, though, they saw an appalling sight. There were dozens of bandits, mostly vermin and weasels, standing around the lake, looking for something. Nick quickly got up, grabbed armor and weapons, and ran out to the shore. "State your business." Nick said firmly.

A rat stepped forwards, and said, "We are the Bandits of Laundsallyn. We came here because we heard that Caliburn was repaired. We want it for ourselves." Nick stood firmly, and said, "You can't have it. It can only be wielded by the animal it chooses. And none of you are even remotely worthy of such a weapon. Leave, before I make you."

The vermin laughed. "There's only 1 one of you, and 60 of us. I'm pretty sure you can't take us all at once." "He's not alone! Now, LEAVE!" The vermin looked behind the fox to see a rabbit with a sword strapped to her side. The rodent said, "Miss, why don't you go inside, before things get ugly?" The rabbit fired back. "Please! You don't know ugly until you've looked into a mirror." The solid burn left the vermin irritated.

"KILL THEM ALL! I won't stop until I find that sword!" The fox and rabbit took their stances, the fox taking a common dueling stance, the rabbit ready to draw her sword.

The fight didn't go as planned. The fox and rabbit hoped that they could just injure their leader, but, the vermin weren't willing to let that happen. They blocked every path to the leader, and eventually surrounded Nick and Judy. Every time Judy tried to slash, a rat swung faster than her, and she had to retreat. Nick, on the other hand, had the opposite problem. The rats always jumped back as Nick swung his sword, leaving him rather irritated. A rat lunged at Judy, only to be choke-slammed by Nick into the dirt. He released the rat, and said, "I wouldn't try that again if I were you." As the rats slowly backed away, fearful of what the fox could do to them, their leader began to grin.

He whispered an order to his troops, and smiled malevolently. "Take the rabbit!" He shouted, his eyes full of fury. Nick was suddenly hit on the head with a blunt object, probably a stone or stick, he couldn't tell. As he fell to the ground, Judy shouted, "Nick! Get up! NICK!", before she was knocked unconscious.

The rat began to smile, as he looked at the unconscious fox on the ground, and the rabbit being tied up. 'Mordred will pay a pretty penny for this beauty, yes he will.', the rat thought, before he began to laugh maniacally.

Nick woke around half an hour later. Immediately, he looked around for Judy. Then, he smelled her scent. He decided to follow the scent, hoping he could save her somehow. What he didn't know, was that he was being followed.

An hour later, Nick was still out looking for Judy, determined to find her, that he didn't even realize he was starving. A figure from the treetops saw him fall against a tree. The figure decided to come down, and help the fox.

Nick woke again, this time to find an animal with a cloak on sitting next to a fire, a pot over it, with some sort of stew inside of it. Instinctively, Nick looked over to his side, where his sword still was. "So, you're finally awake, are you?" The figure said, his voice sounding ancient. He handed a bowl of the stew to Nick, who immediately drank the entire bowl. "Who are you?" The fox said. The figure removed his cloak, to reveal that he was a honey badger. "My name is Baxter. I was a wandering warrior. I saw you as soon as you woke up, and decided to keep an eye on you. And yours?"

"Nicholas. Nicholas Du Loc, though I don't really deserve that title.", he said sadly. "My best friend was just captured, and it's all my fault. Did you happen to see what happened to the rabbit that was laying next to me?" Nick asked. All he remembered was everything going dark, and Judy shouting for him to get up. "When I found you, you were alone. I apologize. However, I did see some vermin carrying an unconscious rabbit. Could she be the one you're speaking of?"

"Did she have grey fur, long ears, a bright blue tunic?" The badger nodded. "She was unconscious. However, they will most likely be taking her to Mordred's castle. Hunters like them try to make money by selling the King women." Nick gasped. There was no way he would let his friend be taken by Mordred. "I'm leaving." Nick said. He had a destination, now, he just needed to get there. However, the badger stood in his way. "I'm sorry, but you're not in a condition to try to fight those rats, let alone the King. You need to recover." The badger pushed him down. Sitting on his butt, the fox tried to stand again. When he rose again, the badger said, "You could barely stand up." He pushed Nick down again, and he stood back up, a little bit quicker this time.

"You can't save her, not in this state." He was pushed down again, and again, he stood back up, rather quickly. "Besides, why do you care so much for a rabbit? Why is she this important to you?" Baxter tried to push Nick down again, but Nick caught his hands and returned the favor. The badger didn't hit the ground, however. He was instead leaning on the blunt end of a glaive. "Why do you care so much? Do you, love her?" The badger asked, pressing all of the right buttons. Nick had had enough. "YES, FINE, I LOVE HER! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR?" He shouted, so loud that even Victoria and Natalia could hear him from the castle.

Nick sat down, and put his head in his hands. There. He admitted it, even the voice in his head knew it. He loved Judy. And she was in trouble now, because someone else had figured it out before he had. Looking up, he saw Baxter sharpening his glaive. "Get ready." He said. "We leave in the morning." Nick was amazed. "You just met me, and you're going to help me?"

"Of course. I know love when I see it. Yo would throw yourself into harm's way to protect her. Though, looking at you, I'd say you have before." The badger smiled at the fox, who was clearly embarrassed. "We have a long day tomorrow. Please, I advise you to get some sleep." Nick nodded, laid , and slept. Tomorrow, he would rescue his beloved, and he would never let her go.

A.N.) I'll try to write more of this, but, my schedule's getting rather busy. Between 2 different Dungeons and Dragon campaigns, Practice for an eSports team, and work over the summer, my schedule is pretty full. That being said, if you have any ideas for where the story could go, please PM me. Finally, I hoped you enjoyed Chapter VIII, and hope you will enjoy Chapter IX! Until next time!


End file.
